Music To My Ears?
by The Shine Queen
Summary: It's time for Make Out Tactics: Lover's Lip Synch, Konoha Style! Watch out Kakashi! It's Sexy....no jutsu required! KakaSaku, other pairings. Language, adult situations. On hold Indefinitely
1. Chapter 1

**Music To My Ears?**

**Hola! This is my first fan-fic ever. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause I can't draw for squat! Unless drawing stick figures counts as fine art. **

**This is a Kakashi/Sakura fic**.

**Note: The song I used is Isaac Hayes "The Look of Love"**

**Chapter 1**

I looked around the room, waving ("Yo!") and nodding (once for the coolness factor) at all of my friends and acquaintances. I was trying to find Sakura. She said she would be here tonight. This was the night of Make-Out Tactics!: Lover's Lip Synch. The songs were supposed the warm up ones' heart and other assorted body parts. Hmph, as if! Give him a hot pussy any day over this bullshit!

I hoped she was here because I was missing her and her charms. I wanted to sit next to her and run my fingers up and down her legs under the table where no one would be able to see. In my mind's eye I could see the scenario play itself out like so many others before had. Usually while we were out drinking with the gang...

Her breasts would jump when she gasped as he worked his hand up her thigh. She would then start breathing deep breaths to try to calm herself, her nipples straining against her shirt, whilst trying to shake off his hand. As her blush climbed up her face she would swallow half her drink and say, "Boy, it's warm in here!" while he (heh heh) pushed her button. . She would then cross her arms and smile perkily as if nothing had ever happened. Sometimes she would come, sweat poppin' the whole time, moaning silently into her cup, while she pretended to drink.

I swear the number of glasses she's broken...

This erratic behavior had led to them sitting under air conditioners and close to the door every time they went out. Naruto had taken to carrying a pocket fan just in case, much to her embarrassment.

I chuckled in reminiscence. I could almost smell the scent of her arousal. Mhm mhm mhm, I shook my head slightly. I had it bad. It didn't help that I hadn't touched her, tasted her for three weeks. She was hiding from me, I was sure of it.

I know because I'd looked through her window night after night to find her gone.

I mean sure I had seen her all around Konoha, but I had to act natural. It wouldn't do for us to be anything but proper in public, no matter that she would be nineteen in a few weeks.

There were just too many issues clouding the air.

First, there was the aforementioned age difference.

She said that his age (32, positively ancient to her not quite so virginal he had seen to that matter personally self ) didn't matter because she was eighteen. Besides, they were ninja with their lives constantly on the line so why shouldn't they grab happiness when and where they found it?

While that sounded nice he had a reputation to upkeep and a job to hold down. Unsurprisingly, pedophiles weren't in demand **_anywhere_**.

Secondly, he didn't want to hurt her chances for finding a decent young man to settle down with. He saw the way they looked at her when she walked around the village, when she went out with her friends, when they came to the hospital...

I growled in disgust, feeling my lip curling underneath my mask. I could swear the number of accidents went up 30 in Konoha, the men hoping the youngest medic-nin would be the one to patch them up. Idiots! If he had his way he would give them some medicine, all right. A little kunai up the ass went a long way!

I sighed. Really, I needed to control my emotions. Sure, my face was fine, masked as it was but on the inside I was wreck. Which led to problem number three. She wanted to know where she stood in my life. I mean, _come on_, after two years of sneaking around, she doesn't know? Of course I cared...

...if she came before me. (Selfish men didn't get tickets to repeat performances.)

...if she was happy. (Quickies made everybody smile!)

...if she was sad. (A couple of well placed words and a good hug did wonders, let me tell you!)

...if she was stressed. (Back massage first, hot and fast nookie next. It was all in the hands.)

...if she had her period. ("Yes, I am a Backdoor Bandit and proud of it! Thank you very much!")

...if she was tired. (Yay! Free-for-all!)

Still she nagged me in different (sometimes subtle, sometimes not) ways.

I was not interested in all of that lovey dovey, huggy-kissy emotional stuff, unless _she_ was doing it to _me. _

Give me sex, whispered words that meant nothing and more sex and I was good.

And the biggest problem I have?

**_I was her ex-sensei._ **

_Enough said._

In all honesty that was problem numbers one, two, fifty and two hundred six. There were just _too_ many repercussions behind that. I didn't want Tsunade-sama to string me up by my balls for tampering with her protégé.

Speaking of balls, mine are tight and I need relief. I looked around.

Where the hell is Sakura?

The lights went low and Shizune came out on stage with a microphone that looked like a white wand with a big red heart topper. Ridiculous yet functional, and knowing Shizune it probably had poison in the base. Only ninja. I snorted.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the first annual Lover's Lip Synch! Now you may ask why it is a lip synch as opposed to a sing off! It's because we want to serenaded not scraped on the back of our eardrums. We are letting a lot of harmoniously challenged people express themselves without causing us pain and suffering ."

Clapping and laughter followed this statement. "Now onto the first act of the night! I give you Neji Hyuuga!"

The music started and he walked out. The women went wild. He was formally dressed in a black tuxedo, shiny shoes and all. His hair had been released from it's usual wrappings. He had on a thin black headband, that covered up his seal. His lips quirked into a slight smile at his popularity. He lifted the heart shaped "mike" and the guys snickered.

"_The look of love is in your eyes._

_The look your heart can't disguise_

_The look of love is saying so much more _

_Than words could ever say_

_A look my heart has heard _

_Mama it takes my breath away_

_I can hardly wait to hold you_

_Feel my arms around you_

_How long I've waited_

_Waited just to love you_

_Now that I have found you"_

It was obvious he was singing to a particular person. He was smiling as he was singing and he had the whole "That's right, I'm talking to you girl" stance going on. I smiled as Neji came down the stairs on the side of the stage and went to one of the tables near the front. He reached out a hand and a smaller one came out to grasp his just as he sang "_Now that I have found you_." The crowd went wild as a woman stood up and followed him back to the stage.

She was wearing a sparkly white strapless dress that swished enticingly around her knees. It hugged her from her pert breasts to her tiny waist. The matching long belt swung out saucily as she sashayed behind him. Her high-heeled shoes were silver. Her hair was done up in a chignon (blame Sakura!) with a deep wave covering up half the visible side of her face, her earring winking in the lights. I wondered who Neji's sexy mystery lady was because there were looks of surprise as she passed.

"_The look of love is on your face-_

He stroked the side of her face with one finger

_Ooh, mama that look that time cannot erase_

He cupped her cheek and smiled

_Be mine tonight_

He brought her hand to his lips

_And let this be the start_

He pulled her to him

_Of so many groovy nights like this yeah_

Wrapped his arm around her waist

_Let's take a lover's vow and seal this thing with a kiss_

He kissed her lightly

_I can hardly wait to hold you_

She smiled and hugged him

_Feel my arms around you_

He hugged her back

_How long I've waited_

and she turned her head to snuggle up against his shoulder...

And the rest of Neji's song was lost in the commotion that followed what with people getting out of their seats and screaming like maniacs. I didn't blame them because I was shocked too.

It was Ten-Ten.

After everyone calmed down and the blushing couplehad left the stage, Shizune came back on. "Well now wasn't that wonderful. Let's give Neji another hand for that smooth performance. Whatever it was, that was a mean jutsu. Whew!" The crowd laughed. "Okay onto our next act!"

**_Next up?????_**

Feedback is welcome. :-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, cause I don't! **

**I have to let you this is where the M rating really counts. Honestly this should be S for Smut. If you can't handle it (8O) or your juices are dried up ( ) please bypass this. You have been warned!**

**To Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar, JovianShe-Wolf, and Sweet Assassin I say thank you for the reviews and the encouragement. (Nice guy pose with a big thumbs up. Bling!)**

**Note: The song is "Settle For My Love" by Musiq Soulchild. It's a duet that I thought would suit these two.**

**Chapter 2**

I must admit that Neji surprised me.

He was putting out some serious vibes onstage.

I swear I heard a sex bomb go off because his appeal has gone from Who?...him? to Hey Handsome! with a blast!

I smiled happily at the sight of Ten-Ten.

She had truly blossomed into a beautiful flower.

All of our hard work had paid off. Not that it was hard. It wasn't work either.

She had asked us if we would make her pretty.

An absurd proposition considering she was already so cute. What we didn't realize was how much she had going on until she had started trying on dresses. None of us even realized how great a body she had until she'd pulled off her baggy clothing.

No wonder Neji kept trying to get her alone!

Ino, Hinata, Temari and I had pulled out all of the stops for her and Kurenai had come through with the makeup.

Now she was onstage causing an upset throughout Konoha.

I chuckled then I sighed at the sight of the happy couple.

I wish Kakashi would do something like that...

I shook my head at my foolishness and paid attention to Shizune.

"Well now wasn't that wonderful. Let's give Neji another hand for that smooth performance. Whatever it was, that was a mean jutsu. Whew!" The crowd laughed. "Okay onto our next act! Let's give it up for Kurenai and Asuma!"

I could hear the surprised murmurings with a lot of snickers throughout the din. Most of them were the same phrase, "About time!"

They walked to the center of the stage.

I peeked out the curtains.

Asuma had on a dark grey suit with a black dress shirt, collar open, chest hair poking out.

His shoes polished to a high shine, hands in his pocket.

His perfunctory cigarette perched off his lip.

Sexy and stealthy, cool as a cucumber.

Kurenai slunk seductively in a stunning sheath that screamed "Fuck Me!"

The oohs and ahhs were on par with the wolf whistles.

It was a one shoulder, knee-length tiger print sheath that hugged her womanly curves, and if anyone had womanly curves, it was Kurenai.

For a phrase, she had an hourglass figure.

Her full upstanding breasts and her lush hips were set off by her small waist.

Asuma's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. You could've stuck a fork in him cause he was done.

How me managed to keep his cigarrette on his lip I will never know.

Her hair was full with big curls, glossy in the lights.

Her small feet were encased in a pair of 4 inch black patent leather open-toed pumps.

A small line of blood ran from his nose as he stared at the goddess moving towards him.

"Woman, I've seen panthers with less grace."

Blood red eyes and lips smile at him as she closes his mouth tenderly and wipes his nose with her black handkerchief.

Their background singers (Shikamaru, Hinata, and Chouji, all wearing black) are off to the right, swaying to the music.

Kurenai grabs his hand and winks. "You ready?

He blushes fetchingly. "Yes, dear."

She turns to me and throws up two fingers accompanied by a sweet smile and a wink. "I won!"

They lift their mikes as I back away.

That part of the show is over, at least for me.

_Your love means the world to me_

_Words could not express the joy you bring_

_Your love moves me tenderly_

_To have you by my side means everything...I sing_

_Your love has the best of me_

_If I could give you more than would be_

_Settle for my love, settle for my kiss_

_Settle for my love, that you'll never miss_

_So, give to me, darling take my hand_

_Settle for my kiss_

_Cause it's all I can give_

_Settle for my love, that you'll never miss_

Such a sweet song, I thought. It was their relationship in a nutshell.

Hell, it was my relationship (was that what it was? Damned if I knew).

I could see Kakashi singing that to me.

No, really.

Of course, with him and his sensibilities some of the words would be substituted with the word "dick." I could hear it now.

_Settle for my dick, settle for my kiss_

_Settle for my dick, that you'll never miss_

I smirked for a moment then let the ballad sweep over me, taking me back to sweet memories of us together.

_Your love means the world to me_

_Like the ocean wide your love runs deep_

_Your love...oh baby...moves me tenderly_

_Like the birds outside my window sing_

..Under the cherry trees, where the birds were singing...

One hand was up her shirt, plucking her hardened nipple.

She moaned into his mouth and writhed underneath him.

He growled and shifted on top of her, his forearms coming to rest beside her head.

"Are you sure this is okay? Is this really what you want? I'll understand."

She could feel something hot and heavy press against the center of her. Her eyes flew open to stare into his, nervous at his size.

His thick penis was already easing into her glistening folds.

She barely registered his words caught between aching pleasure and the knife edge of pain. She cried out and bit her lip.

His mismatched eyes suddenly gleamed and he gave a pained smile.

"I'm sorry..."

Another push that brought him deeper into her had broken through her haze and she whimpered, her words coming out on a breathless gasp. "It's okay."

He'd paused then slid his hands under her and gripped her shoulders.

"You misunderstand. I'm sorry for letting you think you had a choice. I couldn't stop now if I wanted to."

With those words he made her a woman.

_Settle for my love, settle for my kiss _

_Settle for my kiss, that you'll never miss_

_So, give to me, darling take my hand_

_Settle for my kiss_

_Cause it's all I can give_

_Settle for my love, that you'll never miss_

_I can't bring you precious stars or paradise_

_and all these things are really on my mind_

_all that I can give to you is love so true_

_From the heart...ooh_

...In a back alley way, her skirt rucked up around her waist, pushed up against the wall. His breath harsh in her ear as he took her hard and fast from behind...

_Your love it means the world to me_

_No words, no words express the joy you bring_

_Your love ooh, it has the best_

_If I , If I could only give you everything...baby_

...Right next to the memorial stone after a particularly horrifying mission.

"Make me feel alive" were the words he said...

She'd leaned back as she rode him so he could see his turgid cock pumping in and out of her wet pussy.

"This is life," she'd ground out. "Take it"...

She'd felt the tears hit her neck as he pounded his seed deep into her belly...

_Settle for my love, settle for my kiss (hey)_

_Settle for my kiss (ooh), that you'll never miss_

...Against a tree on the training ground.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he whispered nasty things in her ear, her breasts bouncing with each thrust...

Several people had told Kakashi that he shouldn't anger her so.

When he raised an eyebrow they said that they had heard her scream his name a good three blocks away...

_S__o give to me, darling take my hand_

_Settle for my kiss_

_Cause that's all I can give, baby yeah-yeah_

_Settle for my love, that you'll never miss_

...On her hands and knees, whimpering.

He was crooning to her in a deep, dark, velvet voice...

"Come on, Sakura. Trust me, baby. I won't hurt you. We'll take it slow. Just relax. Yeah, baby. Yeah, that's it.. Arggh...so tight, so tight...Oh god you just don't know.."

... pushing his dick deeper into her ass...

_(Hey)_

_Settle for my love _

_(Hey, Settle for, settle for my my love)_

_Settle for my kiss_

...His nuts slapping her chin as he came down her throat...

_Settle for my love_

_Settle for my love_

_(Settle for babe, settle for my_

_settle for babe_

_Settle for my my love_)

...Bracing herself on a sink in a restaurant bathroom with her feet on his shoulders biting her lip to keep from screaming in pleasure...

_Settle for my love_

_Settle for my love_

_Settle for my love_

_Settle for my love_

Someone tapped me. It was Ino. "Girl, you okay? You were so far away I thought I might have had to send a rescue party."

I blinked a couple of times. "I'm alright, just daydreaming to the music. That was s very good piece for them don't you think?"

"Actually yeah. I mean they might as well admit it. It's not like everybody doesn't know already."

I swear I could hear her eyes rattle as she rolled them

"Don't ask them a question while they're together either. The heat from the combination of their blushes is enough to give anyone heat stroke." She shook her head at the absurdity of it. "Anyway, wasn't Ten-Ten on fire?" She smiled, stars in her eyes. "Another job well done by Ino Incorporated".

I rolled my eyes. Like she did it all alone. "Whatever."

She frowned at me and was about to speak when she saw something over my shoulder. "Hinata, hurry up! We're on after the next act and we have to be perfect!"

I sighed.

I wonder if Kakashi came? Was he mad at me for avoiding him?

I'd been so busy with my duties as a medic-nin and frustrated at his refusal to take me seriously that I'd just needed a break.

Staying at Ino's house seemed like the perfect getaway. Once I told her why, she was more than happy to comply.

Besides I could help her with the costumes and other activities concerning this show.

Shizune came back out grinning. "Aww. Aren't they just adorable?" This was greeted by laughter, snickers and a fresh round of applause.

"Now I will introduce to you a man who is singing the most perfect song in the world."

**Hmmm... Who is this man and what's song great about his song?**

Feedback is welcome .;- 


End file.
